Cape Holiday/Lucien
Complete Lucien's mission Surprise Island a certain number of times to get shards of the SSR Karma, Lucien: Promise. Island Love Letter The plots will be unlocked over time during the event. Lucien's Invitation Expand for script. *For being non-stop busy all year round, I owe myself a vacation. *I don't ask for much. I just want a nice, quiet place where I can relax awhile. *After getting work affairs in order, my plan was to do travel research for a few days and then go, but then I got an unexpected call from Lucien. *'MC': Hello, Lucien? *'Lucien': Hi, I just saw Kiki's Moments post. She said... *Lucien's deliberate pause made me nervous for some reason. *'MC': What did she say? *'Lucien': She said her boss suddenly absconded on her own with company funds. *'MC': No, no, that's not-- she was jok-- *Before I could finish, a laugh came from the other end of the line. *'Lucien': I'm teasing you. Are you going off on vacation by yourself? *'MC': Huh? Yeah... How do you always know everything... *'Lucien': Have you decided where to? *Lucien was clearly asking a question, but his tone implied that he already had something in mind. *'MC': Not yet... but I'm basically thinking of going to a beach. *'Lucien': Ah... a beach. *In a few short seconds of silence, Lucien had made a decision. *'Lucien': Then, if I were to suggest adding a traveling companion, would that be an inconvenience? *Did Lucien mean... he wants to go on vacation with me? *'MC': But aren't you really busy lately? *'Lucien': I recently just finished a research task, so I happen to be free. *'Lucien': The beach is indeed a popular destination these days. Do you want to go somewhere lively or quiet? *'MC': Quiet... Really I just want to find somewhere to relax. *'MC': You already have an idea, don't you, Lucien? *'Lucien': Well, perhaps not quite yet. Give me a little time. *'Lucien': Leave your vacation up to me, alright? *Hearing Lucien say this, I could feel myself starting to look forward to it already. *'MC': But I only have a little over a week. I can't go anywhere too far... *'Lucien': One week is plenty of time. *As soon as I hung up, my imagination started racing. *What would Lucien's beach recommendation be like? Lover's World Expand for script. *Our first stop was a bustling tourist city. I thought Lucien's plan was to find a quiet spot there. *But to my surprise, Lucien said this was not our destination. *Lucien's recommended vacation spot wasn't a sea port or a scenic coastal town, or even a famous island-- it was a small private island. *After a short respite in the city, we boarded a sea plane which finally took us to this island. *My face was stuck in permanent shock from the moment we got off the sea plane. *Noticing my astonishment, Lucien grinned. *'Lucien': I hope you'll like it here. *He may have said "hope", but by his tone he clearly knew for a fact that I would. *A guide led us, excitedly telling us about the island. During a pause, I tugged Lucien's shirt. *'MC': So, aside from the owner, we're the only two on the island? *The thought made my heart speed up a few beats. *Just then, from not far away came the sound of children playing. *'Lucien': There are no other guests, except for the owner's friends also here on vacation-- a family of four. *Lucien gestured at two children playing not far away and then bent down to whisper: *'Lucien': We don't have the whole island to ourselves. Disappointed? *'MC': N--no! Even if there's no other guests, there's still the staff and the owner... *'Lucien': Oh? So it seems you've already been running the numbers! *Lucien grinned like a cunning fox as he turned my words around on me. *'MC': Why you... *As I was searching for a comeback, I saw someone walking towards us not far away. *A healthy tan, a warm smile, and a beer belly that seemed to advertise abundance. *'Guide': This is the island's owner, Mr. Will. *Lucien introduced himself to the owner of the island standing before us. *'Lucien': I'm Lucien. And this is-- *I was going to extend my hand and introduce myself. *'Owner': Ah, this must be your girlfriend. *As he spoke, the owner gave me a warm hug. Sweet Little Thing Expand for script. *After arriving on the island, my penchant for naps fell by the wayside as I became obsessed with exploring this island which I had practically all to myself. *This morning, I took Lucien on a sunrise walk. Getting up early isn't hard for him anyway. *Breathing in the fresh sea air, I felt like my entire being was cleansed. *'MC': Lucien, you know what the best thing about this place is? *I stretched by back and sat down in the shade of a tree, completely content. *'Lucien': What? *In contrast to my drowsiness, Lucien didn't look a bit tired. *'MC': This place doesn't have any mosquitos! None at-- *Before I finished, a small animal appeared suddenly before us. Dark fur, bushy tail, round body... *'MC': Ah! (Whisper) That's an otter! *I tried speaking softly, but it was still spooked by my voice and disappeared into the brush. *'MC': Aww... he's gone. *'MC': I saw a video online before that showed otters even hold hands in their sleep. *'MC': I have that one favorited. It's too cute. *I don't know what I said that Lucien found funny, but he burst out laughing. *'Lucien': Actually... *'MC': What? *'Lucien': You're thinking about sea otters. They hold hands to prevent getting separated by waves. *'MC': ... *'Lucien': Do you like it? *'MC': What? *Before I'd realized what Lucien was asking, he took hold of my hand and laced his fingers with mine. *'Lucien': Holding hands. *I didn't know if it was Lucien's action or his question, but my cheeks felt hot. *'MC': B-- because.. sea otters holding hands when they sleep is really cute. *'Lucien': Oh, indeed it is. *Lucien stared for a bit at our hands locked together and then nodded in agreement. *'Lucien': My little sea otter is indeed quite cute. Misunderstanding Expand for script. *Because of our habit of early morning walks, Lucien and I rarely saw the other family at breakfast. *That day was an exception. *Lucien took me to say hello to that couple, and we sat at a small round table next to them. *The dining hall wasn't big, so Lucien and I heard basically everything the family were saying. *'Boy': They must be newlyweds on their honeymoon. *'Girl': But Uncle Will said they're boyfriend and girlfriend... *'Boy': But only "daddies" and "mommies" can wake up late, because they go to sleep late. *'Girl': But they're not staying in the same room. *'Boy': But-- *'Father': Enough talking! Finish your food so we can go out in the boat fishing. *Since we were the only other ones on the island, it was pretty clear who they were talking about... *As I ate, I couldn't keep my attention from drifting to their table. Lucien ate calmly as ever. *Little kids can be quite frank and open... *As if he'd guessed what I was thinking, Lucien looked at me and suddenly put down his utensils. *'Lucien': Shall I go over and explain? *'MC': No, no need... anyway, just kids being kids. *And I'm sure we won't run into them again. *As I was thinking this, the children's mother walked over to our table. *'Mother': I apologize. We've disturbed your meal, haven't we? *'MC': ... Not at all. *'Mother': I've told them over and over not to talk about other people, but they never listen... sorry. *Hearing such a sincere apology, I shook my head fiercely, wanting to say that I really didn't mind. *Moreover... that's exactly the kind of impression Lucien and I vacationing together in a place like this would give someone. *Just then, Lucien nonchalantly said: *'Lucien': They are quite lively and adorable. And hearing kids talk like that can be very amusing. *The mother returned to their table, reassured by Lucien's response. Although... *I didn't dare make eye contact with Lucien again until I saw their family leave the dining hall. Wheel of Life Expand for script. *Worn out from the day, I had planned to go to bed early, but then came a knock on my door. *I thought something had happened, so I threw on my sun jacket and hurried to open the door. To my surprise, it was Lucien, who had not long ago just said goodnight to me. *'MC': What is it? *'Lucien': I received word from the front desk that sea turtles are laying eggs on the island. Wanna go see? *I'd never seen sea turtle eggs. My need for sleep disappeared instantly. *'MC': Yes! *A worker led Lucien and I to the beach under the night sky. *Sure enough, the beach-- empty just this morning-- was now crowded with sea turtles. *'MC': I've never seen so many sea turtles... *Lucien was tickled at my expression of wonder and grinned wider than I'd ever seen him. *'Lucien': Laying eggs is typically a collective behavior among sea turtles. *'MC': You mean... they all agreed beforehand to produce eggs? *'Lucien': They didn't exactly agree, but syncing up ensures that a great number of babies will hatch. *'Lucien': More than predators can eat, so that ensures that some of the babies will make it back to the sea. *'MC': Lucien, how do you always know everything... *Lucien laughed off my question and just clasped his left hand tighter around my shoulder. *Just then, the worker and Lucien said something, but I couldn't hear over the waves. *'MC': What is it? *'Lucien': The worker said if you're willing to wait, once the sea turtles go back to the ocean, we can bury some eggs. *'Lucien': This way, they won't be exposed to birds pecking them when the tide goes back out. *'MC': Let's do it! Let's do it! *I almost jumped in excitement. But then I suddenly remembered that Lucien always seemed to be advocating for survival of the fittest and the law of nature. *'MC': Uh... So will you be joining me in this little venture, Lucien? *'MC': Besides the eggs are already buried, we're just burying them a little better-- *Before I could pile on more reasons, Lucien cut me off with a warm embrace. *'Lucien': Sure. *His low but warm voice resonated from his chest, along with his steady heartbeat. On the Eve of Return Expand for script. *Happy times always go by so quickly. Before I knew it, it was the last day of our vacation. *Lucien and I took our room keys to the owner to check it out. *After some pleasantries, the owner suddenly got a teasing look on his face, saying to me: *'Owner': Your boyfriend really cherishes you. I wish you two happiness. *As he spoke, he jingled the keys in his hand. *'Owner': Come back again when you're on your honeymoon. *'MC': Thank you... *Aside from thank you, I didn't know what else to say. Lucien had two more words to add though. *'Lucien': We will. *The owner saw us off all the way to the boarding area and watched as we took off from the water. *On the sea plane, away from the owner's teasing looks, I finally stopped blushing so hard. *Meanwhile, it finally hit me how little time was left in our vacation. *'MC': Aahh... the vacation's gonna be over so soon. So sad! *'Lucien': What are you sad about? *'MC': Well, leaving behind this relaxed atmosphere, the beautiful surroundings, the cute little animals... *I turned to see Lucien looking straight at me, that familiar smile on his face. *He stayed just like that, waiting for me to finish what I was saying. *That look of affection in Lucien's eye reminded me of burying turtle eggs with him that night. *Under the moonlight, he had the same gentle, encouraging smile he was making now. *'MC': And... the little sea turtles we protected together. *'Lucien': And you're sad about leaving those places you didn't have time to "explore"? *'MC': Explore...? Ah! *The emphasis he put on the word reminded me of almost losing my shirt exploring that waterfall cave. *My ears turned red in an instant. *'MC': B- but just a couple of days isn't enough to explore the whole island! *'MC': It's not every day I have a whole island to myself. Of course I need to take advantage of it. *'MC': And there were other guests, so I didn't really get to have it all to myself... *Thinking about it plunged me into sadness again over having to leave the island. *'Lucien': Silly girl, don't be sad. *Lucien said these words as naturally has he would've said what's for dinner tonight. *'Lucien': The next time we come, it'll really be just the two of us. Surprise Island (Stage) You get a work call asking your team to make an island horror film, and Anna wants you to go on locations to provide ideas. *'Keyword': Movie *'May get': Innocent Shell Expand for Special Event. You need to learn about the recent film market and competitor films. Send someone to do research and data analysis. Keyword: Movie, Rational *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert has years of film distribution experience and knows market trends and audience preferences inside and out. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert is good at data gathering and analysis but isn't familiar at all with the domestic film market. *'Result 3': **(Normal) Expert has seen 98% of all the films on the market and adores the classics but isn't skilled at market analysis. *'Result 4': **(Fail) The data Expert gathered has a huge sample bias, making the conclusions completely unusable. *'Give up': Are film audience niches really this complicated...? **(Fail) You think that, after all, you have two years of industry experience and decide to do it yourself. Expand for Fate Event. You have some horrifying pictures taken from the spots and you want to ask Lucien to take a look at your pictures and give advice. Keyword: Diligent *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Lucien laughs and pinches your nose: "You really got scared by pictures you took yourself?! Silly girl..." *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) Lucien shook his head helplessly, "Sorry, I haven't done much research into horror films." *'Give up': Lucien really is someone who can take a hobby and become a pro at it... **'Feedback': (Fail) You regret it, worried that you'll look like a total newbie in front of Lucien, so you just send the pictures straight to the company. Expand for results, statistics and comments. True terror always comes from the heart. :Shares: 55877 Comments: 23047 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Orange Peel': i accidentically cried out in the theater...Crap thats embarassing TAT Likes: 3467 **'MiniVille': AhhhExciiiiiting!!Although the most scary part is not the ghost but----No spoilers. You'll see by yourselves. Likes: 3052 **'My_Turn': I feel...complicated. The sea island has indeen the best scenery, but this movie will leave me only with nightmares... Likes: 2313 **'Flower_Tea': The most scary part is actually...not in the main plot! Did you miss the easter egg? Likes: 4192 *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Summer Happenings Category:Events Category:Cape Holiday